


The Fruits of Ron's Labor Part Deux

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione goes into labor and Ron thinks he has everything figured out the second time around.





	The Fruits of Ron's Labor Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I would like to thank the very kind and lovely AccioHBP for the beta work. Her input was very helpful and I appreciate all her suggestions. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> missgranger2 

Ron was at the stove stirring a pot of beef stew with one hand while holding Rosie with his other.  Hermione was due at anytime with their second child.  This pregnancy was different from the first in that Hermione was constantly sick and exhausted.  To make matters worse, she had grown grouchy and testier as the pregnancy progressed.   Her healer had put her on strict bed rest for the last few weeks.   After having had unforeseen complications giving birth the first time, Ron was more than a little worried. 

 

This time at least he felt more prepared.  Ron had made a checklist up for himself months ago.  The first order of business was to pack Hermione’s overnight bag and put it in the downstairs closet.  His mum knew that he’d be Flooing her the moment Hermione went into labor so that she could take care of Rose. He went with Hermione to her last healer appointment and had insisted on signing all the necessary medical parchments.  Ron wanted no surprises this time.     

 

Having accrued an obscene amount of leave time, Ron was now at home taking care of his two- year-old daughter and wife.  He lifted a small amount of beef stew to his mouth and blew on it.  Ron tasted the stew and smiled at his daughter who was watching his every move.  “Hmm, Rosie.  I wager this stew is as good, if not better than your mum’s.”  He set the spoon down on the counter and lifted Rose into the air with both hands.  “I trust you not to tell _her_ that though!”  Rose giggled happily as Ron lifted her high up in the air and bounced her up and down.   

 

Ron held her close and kissed her forehead as he chuckled.  “Like that game, do you?”  He headed up the staircase, hugging Rose to him as he went.  “Let’s go check in on mummy and see if she wants some of daddy’s delicious stew.”

 

Ron walked into their bedroom and frowned when Hermione wasn’t where she was supposed to be- in bed. His voice rose slightly, “Hermione?!”

 

The door opened to the bathroom and Hermione came waddling out.  “Yes?” 

 

“What are you doing out of bed?  The healer said that under no circumstances were you to be out of bed, Hermione!” 

 

Hermione scowled at him.  “I had to use the loo Ronald.  I’m sure the healer would understand.”  Ron set Rose down and began to try and help Hermione back to the bed.  She quickly swatted his hands away.  “I don’t need any help, Ronald.”

 

Ron sighed and picked Rose back up as Hermione climbed back into bed haphazardly.  “Just call me next time when you need to use the loo, Hermione.” 

 

Hermione positioned herself with great difficulty due to her very swollen stomach.  She turned and eyed the bell sitting on the nightstand with great disdain.  Ron had insisted on her ringing it if she needed him.  “I am not ringing that ridiculous bell, Ronald!” 

 

Ron bit his lip so that he wouldn’t continue the argument any further.  _Keep calm!  She just doesn’t feel well is all._ Ignoring the scowl on her face, he cleared his throat and smiled.  “Rosie and I made you some beef stew, love.” 

 

“I’m not hungry.”  Hermione rose up slightly and shifted around the numerous pillows under her  before lying back.

 

“C’mon Hermione, you have to eat.  You’ve only had two crackers and a dry piece of toast all bloody day!” 

 

Hermione’s eyes fell to their daughter.  “Language, Ronald!”  

 

Ron shifted slightly as Rose began reaching up and pulling on his nose. “Sorry, but you have to eat something, love!”  Ron playfully nipped at his daughter’s hand making her squeal with delight.  “If you don’t want any beef stew, then just tell me what you _will_ eat and I’ll go and make it for you.” 

 

Hermione wearily ran her hand across her eyes.  “I don’t want anything to eat because all food does is make me sick to my stomach,” She said miserably.  

 

Ron sighed as Rose grabbed a fistful of his hair and began pulling on it.  “Ow!”  Ron gently removed Rose’s hand and kissed it.  “Look love, maybe I should owl the healer and see if she can give you a potion or something to help you eat.”

 

Hermione shook her head stubbornly.  “I am not taking any potions while I’m pregnant, Ronald!  End of discussion!”  She shifted to her side with great difficulty so that her back was facing him.  

 

Ron rolled his eyes while trying desperately to keep his temper under control.  She had been acting completely barmy for the past few months, snapping at him and being in a very foul mood in general.  “I’ll just let you rest then, but if you feel hungry just…”

 

Hermione huffed,  “Ring the bell.  Yes I know.”  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Later that evening, Ron read Rose a story before tucking her into bed.  She was completely exhausted as she had forgone her nap that afternoon  to play with her daddy.  Ron was relieved to see her fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  Though he adored Rose more than anything, she sure could wear him out more than his job as an Auror ever could. 

 

He trudged sleepily to his bedroom.  Lighting his wand in the darkened space, he saw that Hermione was still lying the way he had left her earlier.  Ron tiptoed over to the bed and bent down, kissing her cheek softly before heading to the bathroom to get a much needed shower.  

 

He heard the frantic ringing of the bell as the hot water was pounding on his aching back.  Ron jumped out of the shower quickly, not bothering to dry off and pushed the bathroom door opened.  “Hermione, what is it?” 

 

Hermione was clutching her stomach.  “My water broke, Ron!”  

 

“It’s time!”  He shouted at her as he turned and went back into the bathroom to retrieve his wand.  Ron scrambled back to the bedroom and used his wand to turn on the lights.  “We have to get you to the hospital!”  He went to help her up and suddenly realized he was starkers and dripping wet.  “I’ll just do a quick drying charm and get dressed, love.”

 

Hermione grabbed her wand off the nightstand and ran it over her body.  Her nightgown disappeared, replaced with a simple elastic waist skirt and large blouse.  She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops by their closet.  “I’m going to head downstairs then.” 

 

“NO!”  Ron shouted, making Hermione jump.  “I mean give me a minute, love.  I want to help you down the stairs.”

 

Hermione waved her hand at him. “Oh rubbish, Ronald!  I’m fine for goodness sakes.  I’ll be waiting for you in the lounge.”   

 

Aggravated, he watched as Hermione exited their bedroom.  Ron hurried back into the bathroom not even noticing that there was a puddle of water on the floor until it was too late.  He fell head first and hit his head squarely on the toilet.  “Shite!  Shite!” 

 

Hermione called from the hallway.  “What’s the matter?!”

 

“Nothing!”  He called back as he winced and rubbed his throbbing forehead.  Ron stood up shakily.  _Bloody hell that hurt!_ He shook his head a few times and performed a quick drying charm on himself.  With jerking movements, he then reached down and quickly grabbed the clothes off the floor that he had discarded earlier.  Breaking all speed records, Ron practically threw his clothes on.  He hurried over to the closet and quickly slipped on a pair of trainers before running toward the staircase.

 

Ron hurled himself down the stairs.  When he was almost to the bottom, he lost his footing and fell face first yet again onto the hardwood floor.  Ron’s head had landed inches from Hermione’s feet.  He couldn’t help but moan in pain as Hermione began to admonish him, “How many times have I told you to be more careful when you come down those stairs, Ronald?” 

 

Ron raised his head slowly and looked up at Hermione who was wearing a frown.  “I’m alright dear, and thanks for asking.”  He slowly got up off the floor, groaning as he did so.  “I just need to grab your overnight bag and then Floo mum to come over and stay with Rosie.” 

 

Ron walked clumsily over to the downstairs closet.  He opened it quickly and reached down to grab the bag off the floor.  As he did so, something suddenly jumped up and attacked him in the face, making Ron gasp in shock before tumbling backwards.  “Crookshanks!  You bloody tosser!”  Ron grimaced and stood up slowly.  He could feel the scratches on his face from Crookshank’s paws.  “Dammit that bloody cat almost ripped my head off!” 

 

Hermione was bent over slightly, clutching her side.  “Serves you right for locking him in the closet!”  

 

“I didn’t lock him in the closet on purpose, Hermione!  I don’t even know how the hell he got in there!” 

 

As Hermione began to go on a tirade about how much he had always hated Crookshanks, Ron grabbed the bag out of the closet and slammed the door.  Ignoring her as she continued to berate him, he set the overnight bag down by her and headed into the kitchen so that he could Floo his mother.  Just as he was about to stick his head in the fireplace, he heard her frantically calling his name. 

 

“Hermione?!” Ron flew back to the lounge to see Hermione sprawled out on the wooden floor and panting heavily as she clutched her stomach.  Ron fell to his knees beside her in a panic. “W-what’s the matter, love?” 

 

“The b-baby is c-coming _now_!”  

 

Ron’s eyes went wide as saucers.  “What do you mean by _now_?!” 

 

Hermione was beginning to sweat profusely.  “I mean that I have to push, Ron.” 

 

“Can’t you just hold it in until I get you to the hospital?!” 

 

Hermione glared at him as she began breathing through a contraction.  When it had passed she yelled at him, “I can’t hold the baby in, you idiot!  When a baby wants to be born, there’s nothing you can do to stop it!”  

 

“Shite!  Let me Floo the healer!” 

 

“NO!  Don’t you dare leave me right now, Ronald Weasley!”  Hermione was crying as she grabbed his arm.  “I’m scared!  You know what happened last time.  This is happening too fast.  Please help me Ron!” 

 

Ron swallowed hard and tried to focus. His Auror training had taught him that it was best to remain calm in stressful situations.  _But this is my wife._ Ron smoothed back her hair.  “Shh love, everything’s going to be fine.”  He bit his lip and ran his other hand through his hair nervously.  “First thing let’s get you up off the floor and onto the couch alright?”  Hermione nodded weakly as he lifted her up and as gently as he could set her on their couch.  He took her hand in his.  “You need the healer here, sweetheart.”  _Just in case_.  “I promise you I’ll be right back.” Hermione’s face looked strained.  He knew she was beginning to push.  Heart beating through his chest, Ron kissed her forehead and hurried back to the kitchen.

 

Ron Flooed Hermione’s healer straight away.  “Healer Beckham?  Are you there?!” 

 

A plump woman’s face suddenly appeared.  “Yes Mr. Weasley, I’m here.  Is your wife in labor?” 

 

“The baby is coming _now_ and we won’t have time to get to St. Mungo’s!  How fast can you get here?!” 

 

“On my way!”  A few moments later, Hermione yelled for Ron.  Just as he was about to go to her, green flames erupted from the fireplace and Healer Beckham appeared.  “Where is she?”

 

“Follow me!”  Ron led her to the lounge where Hermione was.  She was straining again and Ron dropped down to his knees beside her and took her hand in his.  “The healer’s here now, sweetheart.” 

 

Hermione squeezed his hand hard as she continued to push.  Several other healers entered the lounge as Ron looked quizzically at Healer Beckham.  “I sent an emergency owl for them to meet me here before I Flooed in.”  Healer Beckham used her wand to vanish Hermione’s knickers and skirt.  She looked down and gasped when she saw blood.

 

“What’s the matter?!”  Ron asked. 

 

“It’s…um…it’s nothing.  I can see the head Mrs Weasley!  It shouldn’t be much longer now.”  She turned to two of the healers.  “Grab onto her legs.  That’s it, Mrs Weasley- push, push, push and stop!”

 

Hermione was breathing heavily.  Healer Beckham continued to spur her on and  finally with one last push the baby was out.  Healer Beckham smiled broadly as she handed the baby off to an awaiting healer.  “Congratulations- you have a son!”  

 

“Blimey! We have a son, Hermione!”  Ron said as he smiled down at Hermione who suddenly looked very pale.  His happy expression was replaced with one of concern.  “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

 

Hermione was shaking like a leaf.  Her voice was barely above a whisper.  “I’m cold.” 

 

“I’ll go and get you a blanket.”  Ron stood up.  Healer Beckham laid a hand on his arm and ushered with her head toward the kitchen.  “What?” 

 

“I need to talk to you a moment,  Mr Weasley.”  Healer Beckham waved one of  the other healers over and whispered something urgently in their ear.  The healer quickly walked back to the other healers and spoke to them in a hushed voice.   

 

“Is our son alright?” 

 

She smiled slightly. “He’s fine.  In fact, you can hold him while we talk in the kitchen if you’d like.”   Healer Beckham waved the healer over holding his son.  She handed the baby, wrapped in a deep blue blanket, to Ron.  

 

_Hello Hugo!_ Ron smiled down at his son for a moment before glancing down at his wife who looked to be sleeping.  “Wait a minute, his mum hasn’t gotten to hold him yet.”  _Why is she sleeping?_ “Is my wife alright?”

 

“She will be.” 

 

Several of the healers were now attending to Hermione, making Ron grow more and more anxious by the minute.  “What the hell is going on?” 

 

Healer Beckham took a deep breath.  “Please Mr Weasley,  we really need to talk in the kitchen.”  Feeling uneasy, Ron snuggled the baby closer to him as he followed her.  “We are going to transport your wife to St. Mungo’s.  She’s lost a lot of blood.” 

 

Ron cleared his throat.  “But you said she’s going to be alright.” 

 

“And I assure you, she will be.”  The plump woman sighed.  “I just needed to say this so please hear me out, Mr Weasley.  This is a major breach of healer-patient confidentiality but I can’t just sit by and let this go. Your wife had a seizure after giving birth to your first child.  During this pregnancy, she was very sick throughout.  This time while giving birth she lost a large amount of blood.”  Healer Beckham took a deep breath.  “I really don’t recommend that your wife have any more children, Mr Weasley.  Given what I know about her medical history, I think it’s lucky she was able to have two healthy children at all.  The first time she was lucky, the second time luckier still.  Next time she could very well lose the baby or die herself.”

 

 Ron’s eyes began to grow wet as he thought of how Hermione had always talked about having a big family.  “I don’t understand that bit about her medical history.  She’s Muggle-born.  Did Muggle healers not cure her of something?”  _Why didn’t she ever tell me something was wrong with her?_

“Oh no, Mr Weasley, it had nothing to do with the Muggle healers I assure you.  Unfortunately, her body never fully recovered from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.”

 

 Ron’s eyes widened.  “She told you about that?”  _Hermione had never talked about it.  She hadn’t even brought it up when we were debriefed after the war._

“After having had a seizure with the first birth, your wife said she researched what could have caused it.  Besides various Muggle maladies, the one thing that stood out above all the rest was the side effects a woman’s body could have from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse.”  Healer Beckham smiled sadly at him.  “Your wife was also scared to pieces that the baby would be stillborn, another side effect of having been exposed to the curse as well.”

 

 Ron sat down at the table, his eyes glossed over.  “She never told me any of this.”

     

She took a seat in the chair next to him.  “Did you know what the biggest risk of all was?” Though he guessed what the answer was, Ron shrugged as he placed a gentle kiss atop his newborn son’s head.  “The mother dies during childbirth.  The stress of childbirth triggers the remnants of the curse that lie buried deep in the nerves.  I honestly don’t understand how Hermione has made it through two births.”

 

_So it wasn’t enough for the bitch to try and kill her at Malfoy Manor… she also got another chance to try and kill her from the grave._ Ron wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  “I just wish she had told me.”

 

The healer nodded her head sadly as she stood up.  “I’m heading over to St. Mungo’s with your wife.  I’ll see you there.  Please think about what we talked about, Mr Weasley.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and achy.  She blinked her eyes a few times, allowing for them to focus.  Hermione knew she had had a baby but couldn’t seem to recall much.  Ron was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on her bed sound asleep.  Hermione reached out and shook one of his feet.  

 

Ron woke up with a start and stretched his arms out high above his head.  “What time is it?” 

 

Hermione smiled warmly at him.  “I have no idea.”  She bit her lip.  “Is the baby alright, Ron?”

 

Ron removed his feet from her bed and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.  “He’s fine, love.” 

 

“We had a boy?”  Hermione beamed and looked around the room.  “Where is he?”

 

“My mum and your mum are looking after Rosie and him for us.”

 

Hermione frowned slightly.  “How long have I been in here?”

 

Ron sighed and took his hand in hers.  “Two days.” 

 

“Two days?!  Goodness!”  

 

Ron brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.  “You lost a lot of blood, Hermione.  You were pretty out of it.” 

 

“But the baby is fine, right?”  

 

Ron nodded his head and took a deep breath.  “We need to talk, sweetheart.”  Noting the serious expression on his face, Hermione nodded for him to go on.  “Your healer told me about the side effects the Cruciatus Curse had on your body.”  Hermione went rigid and bowed her head slightly.  “You should have told me, love.” 

 

Her voice was low.  “I suppose I should have but I didn’t want to worry you.”  Hermione raised her head and looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.  “I’m so sorry, Ron.” 

 

Ron brought his hand up to cup her cheek.  “We can’t have any more children, Hermione.”

 

“So the healer claims,”  Hermione replied stubbornly. 

 

Ron brought his other hand up to her other cheek and held her face firmly so she had no choice but to look at him.  “I will not put your life at risk.” 

 

Hermione began to sob. “But I want to have more children, Ron!” 

 

A few tears began to fall from Ron’s eyes as he released his hands from her face and crushed her body to him.  “Oh sweetheart, I know you do.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “But don’t you see?  The kids and I could lose you.  I need you, Hermione.  Our children need you.  I don’t want to take any chances.” 

 

Shaking slightly, Hermione’s voice was hoarse and pained. “I know she’s dead but I hate Bellatrix LeStrange, Ron!  I know I sound horrible but I can’t help it- _I hate her_!”  

 

Ron had begun to cry along with her as memories that had lied buried for so long came crashing back.  “We have to let go of our hatred Hermione, and focus on what we have now.”  Ron pulled back from her and took her face in his hands once again.  “Listen to me, Hermione! Don’t you dare let that bitch win!  You’re happy and you have a family that loves you, Hermione.”  Ron swallowed hard.  “Does it really matter if we have two kids or twenty kids?”

 

Hermione sniffled and shook her head slightly.  “I just always dreamed of having a big family and she took that away from me…from us.” 

 

“Let’s just be thankful for the two beautiful children we have, Hermione, and not think on it anymore, alright?”  He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled tenderly at her.   

 

Hermione ran her hand up along his check and smiled back.  “I love you Ron.”  She frowned slightly.  “I am so, so sorry I’ve been completely horrible to you lately.”  Hermione tilted her head slightly.  “Forgive me?” 

 

Ron was still smiling at her.  “Well, I suppose you had a lot on your mind to sort out.”  He began to chuckle.  “At least you didn’t try to conjure up a flock of birds to attack me.”

 

Hermione didn’t laugh, her expression serious. “I truly am sorry, Ron.”

 

He kissed her cheek affectionately.  “No worries, I forgive you.”  Ron arched his eyebrow at her.  “No more secrets, alright?”

 

Hermione whispered back to him, “No more secrets.”

   

“I love you.”  He pulled her face toward his and they kissed each other tenderly.  They held onto one another for a long time afterwards, both determined to look toward the future and leave the past behind them. 

 

 


End file.
